UnNamed
by Jaylbyrd
Summary: Brulla is 22 and still single. Vegeta fears that no one will be handle his daughter, so he decides to take her out to find her someone that can handle her. Question is, What will they run into during their quest?
1. Chapter 1 :: Let's Begin

**/ Hello there everyone. The name is Jaylbyrd. I hope you enjoy reading the following story of mine with Vegeta and his daughter. Though it's only under two catagories, you can rest assure that it falls under many. You might realize I changed a few "personality" with some as the story will continue progress but trust me when i say that you will still see the original personality of the characters.**

**DISCLAIMER :: The dragon ball z/gt universe belongs to Akira Toriyama and not to me. However, because I cannot stand typing "Bra" as a name, I have her name as Brulla. If you listen to the original Japanese release, it sounds like that too.(at least to me..maybe I'm just weird)**

**Though they are not showing yet, all other races, characters and creatures that are mentioned in this story are MINE and I would appreciate if no one took them. Thanks./**

* * *

><p>The city sounds were non-existent where the leader of the Z group stayed. Of course, most would think that it was Goku that the earth would turn to. But instead, it turned to the one that most would never have thought of. Vegeta.<p>

_"I never had to worry about Trunks. After everything calmed down and Kakarott was forever in the realm of the dead, he went on with his life. Moved out, took the head of Capsule Corp. and got married. Granted I never liked the female he found but I wasn't going to deprive him of his happiness. Bulma and I moved out of the large city with Brulla trailing behind. I worried for her, not because she's female, but because I feared for her marrying a human. Don't get me wrong. Some humans are worth the companion ship, prime example being Bulma. Though she can nag like a harpy, I still find myself caring for her and her sayain attitude. I've witness countless boys coming to the house to take her on dates. Only an hour passes and she walks through the door pissed off and complaining that they aren't strong enough to handle her. It makes me proud to have her as my daughter but I know I can't baby her forever. She's turning twenty-three soon, and I'm determined to find her a mate. I only know of one way, space travel. Her mate is out there somewhere, and I'll do everything I can to find him"_

Vegeta woke up once more alone. He sat up and gave a slight stretch, his back cracking some. He swung his legs over and groaned. He knew exactly where Bulma was but didn't really think about it. Instead he stood in his boxers and slowly bent himself backwards in an upside down bridge stretch. He could feel the muscles of his stomach awakening ad his back cracking even more. Pushing off slowly with his feet he moved into a handstand and stretched his body upward once more. It was his normal routine in the morning to stretch this way. After he planted his feet back on the ground and gave his arms a nice stretch he made his way to the balcony of their second story home in the country and stared out into the wildlife that surrounded the area. He was glad to be out of the city and somewhere that if one of Bulma's experiments decided to explode, no one would get hurt…well, almost no one. Vegeta though had been lacking of pretty much everything. The laziness was new to him but he really had those days where he didn't want to do anything. After peace had developed on Earth and Goku was now long gone; Vegeta didn't really do much. He placed the journal on top of the desk which sat in the corner of his and Bulma's room. Standing up and giving a slight stretch of his back muscles, he walked out into the living room area where he heard Brulla talking on her cell phone. He knew she was too zoned in her conversation to really pay attention so he went to the kitchen. He saw the coffee pot and noticed that it still had some luke warm coffee inside it.

Dumping the water out, replacing the filter and putting more coffee in, he started another pot. While he waited for the coffee to brew, he grabbed one of her large coffee cups an placed it next to the maker. Going to the fridge he opened it up, grabbed the crème brulle creamer in the door and heard something, or someone, behind him. Closing the fridge door he saw his daughter grabbing a bowl of cereal. She was still chatting away as he grabbed the small painted sugar bowl and brought it where he was making the cup. Watching the last few droplets he grabbed the pot and poured it into the glass, poured some creamer and added a spoonful of sugar. Stirring it he headed downstairs to the basement where he noticed the blinking and flickering lights of the machines. He did in fact find her asleep on the desk. He walked over and sat the coffee down next to her old empty one and took it. Shaking her gently he gruffed out for her to wake.

"Woman, get up. You pulled another all-nighter" Bulma groaned but fluttered her eyes open, looking over at a rather irritated Vegeta and a hot cup of coffee. She smiled and sat up some.

"Oh, you made me another?" She asked, receiving a nod in reply. She smiled and took it, drinking some of the hot liquid. She smiled and let out a satisfied sigh. Vegeta moved to grab an extra chair and pulled to sit beside him human mate. He watched her, eyed her closely. She seemed to enjoy the coffee, unlike him. Vegeta hated the taste of it. Even adding the creamer and sugar just made it worst. His black eyes searched her gently before he caught her blue eyes watching him. And then he started.

"I need a ship." He stated. Bulma watched him for a minute and placed her cup down, eyeing her prince in a rather curious manner.

"You're leaving?" His lips twisted slightly and his face gave the slight show of concern.

"Not..in that way." He said, his eyes moving down as he fiddled with a few papers, only getting his hand slapped by Bulma when he tried to peak at something underneath the stack. He creased his brows and looked at her; still she held the confused expression.

"I plan on taking Brulla with me. She needs off this planet, to explore." Bulma was questioning Vegeta with her eyes some. She didn't answer right away but did grab some papers and began going through them. She took her cup again to take a sip and noticed out of the corner of her eye how Vegeta just stared at her with that look he always used to give her when she began to make him wait. Not answering her Sayain Prince just yet, she sighed and leaned back in her chair first. Then after she noticed a slight vein about to make its presence on his forehead, she spoke.

"Have you asked her at all?" She question, getting a disgruntled look from Vegeta. He sat up and crossed his arms some.

"No..." He muttered, hating when the woman would get him in a bunch like that. She yawned and stood up, grabbing her cup of coffee and began walking to the door.

"Well, let's go ask her then monkey man." Vegeta bit his tongue when she said that. It always rubbed him the wrong way but he knew she did it only because he called her 'Woman'. She liked her nickname for him. He stood and followed her out into the living room where Brulla was still talking on the phone and munching away on her bowl of cereal. She saw both her parents walking towards her and quickly said goodbye then hung up. Bulma took a seat beside her daughter while Vegeta took his leather chair adjacent from the two. She looked at her parents with her brows raised.

"What did I do now?" She asked. Bulma let out a soft chuckle as Vegeta stayed silent. Bulma placed her hand gently on Brulla's leg.

"Your father wants to take you out into the universe to travel. So, we thought we'd ask you to see if you wanted to." Brulla looked over at her father, the prideful man who always seemed to soften when around her. But that never stopped her from taking him lightly. She knew even in his calmed state around her, he could flare up any moment. After the stories she heard Trunks talk about, she knew to never take him lightly. Like herself, he was a ticking time bomb. She smiled widely though. Just the thought of going out into the world made her whole body actually develop goose-bumps.

"Really? You're going to take me off this planet and explore other ones?" Vegeta cleared his throat and held up his hand, intentionally telling her to calm down. She was anxious, and that was traits from her mother. How Vegeta knew, well after living with Bulma for x amount of years, he figured it out. Brulla would get excited over things easily like any girl would, but she did it in the way of Bulma getting excited about a experimental break through.

"Yes. But we won't be just going out and exploring. During this journey, I want you to find someone." He said clearly. Brulla's mouth gaped. She must have not heard right. Her father wanted to play match-maker? Her eyes darted to Bulma who was smiling and back at her father who held a serious expression. She had to break that expression with her statement.

"You mean you are playing match-maker?" Bulma had to hold in a giggle at the way their daughter put it. Vegeta tried his hardest not to blush or even smile for that matter. He rubbed his cheeks to help a little but that was failing. Even he could feel the pull of his muscles that wanted to make them smirk the way Brulla had said it. Match Maker. Yeah he supposed he was but it wasn't as she was probably thinking it. After a few more rubs he held his blank expression, minus the soft pink hue on his cheeks, and sighed. Bulma watched her husband struggle some. She smiled more, watching his closed eyes and rubs on his cheeks. She knew that motion. He was trying not to smile. Normally it started with an eye twitch, or even a exclaimed disgruntled come back to keep himself from smiling. When she met him he always had issues smiling unless it was battle related. Now, he smiled over some little things, and she had to really thank Goku for it. The soft hearted sayain really made an impact on Vegeta's life.

"Yes and no. I want to approve him, but you are the one picking, not me." Brulla leaned back and smiled. So she would go off and explore, with of course her father in the shadows. She began to imagine everything she'd see, the different races out there, and hopefully the one who will make her happy and meet her father's approval. She looked up at her dad, got up and glomped him as if she was a child again. Vegeta, only a little taken back by the gesture, one arm hugged her back, patted her head and without words gave the signal for her to go pack. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, jumped out of his lap and glided over to her mother, engulfing her in a hug.

"I can't wait! Oh man I don't know where to start!" She exclaimed happily, letting her mother go after Bulma returned the hug. Vegeta threw out a suggestion.

"Start with clothes."

_*Brulla's Room*_

Brulla ran into her room, not knowing what to grab first as she paused for a moment and decided first, she would need a back pack and a suitcase. Going into her drawer of her nightstand she grabbed out her capsule case. Opening it she picked up one and gave it a click and a toss. Before her after the smoke cleared, a large compact dresser appeared. She clasped her hands together and smiled.

"Alrighty, time to start." She began with her clothes in her closet, going through and picking out the ones she would mostly take on dates. Others she shoved aside and didn't take a second look on. She grabbed only three pairs of shoes. Though she had probably more than she could count on her hands and toes, she only had three of her favorite pairs. Going through all her cosmetics and beauty products she choose what she wanted and tossed them in. She hummed and made several grunts and approval sounds on what she grabbed and either tossed in or tossed away. She stopped however when her hands landed on a box that was underneath everything in her closet. She stopped all thought process and brought it out, her hand grazing over the top. She smiled and took it over, placing it in her case. Now that, she was bringing for sure.

_*Back in the Living Room*_

Vegeta watched his daughter leave the two, his eyes moving to Bulma where she was sitting. She was smiling at him. His eyes watched her as she took her cup and placed it down on the coffee table before his feet. She walked over, his eyes staying right on her face. He couldn't tell what he saw in her expression. Sadness was there, a little bit of joy possibly? He was taking guesses mostly but his arms stayed on the arms of the chair as she brought herself down gently in his lap. Once she settled, he brought his arm around her waist and held her there gently. Her bright blue eyes stared into his dark black ebony ones. Her eyes left his for a moment, her fingers going through some of his spikes behind his ear. She was still smiling, but he saw water in her eyes. Slowly he noticed a soft tear leaking from her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you…being all alone here." She whispered to him softly, her voice quivering some. Vegeta could feel her pain, and his own made it known that he would be leaving her alone. Vegeta stared at her eyes, her gaze looking back at his as he searched her eyes. He saw it then. Pain. He had seen the look before but it had been a long while since then. In the past years he saw nothing but joy in those eyes, lust on some occasions of course and then love. He would see how she stared at him, and most of the times he wondered if she saw it in his. And she could. Bulma looked at her prince with her teary eyes. As he searched hers, she searched his. She saw concern, and her lips gave the smallest smile. It had been rare that Vegeta's eyes ever gave off that much emotion. Now she saw everything from concern, to worry and even panic. Emotions that were beyond rare for the sayain when their first years began. Her fingers that glided and played with his hair moved to his cheek as she touched it tenderly. More tears streamed to her eyes and another tear dropped. As much as he wanted to bring her with him, he wasn't going to chance it. So many diseases where out there and she was not her younger self anymore. He knew her time on this sustained life was coming to a close. And his fear was that he would not be around when it happens. It pained him to know he couldn't die sometimes. He felt her hand against his cheek and brought his free hand up to graze against the tears that ran down her own. She was still smiling at him and he finally returned it with his own. She moved closer then, curling her body against his and placing her hand against his chest as her head laid on his collarbone. He wrapped his arms around her warmly and rested his head gently on hers. He wondered when the time would come that she would be taken from him, if he could even survive without her. Knowing that he'd never see her again made his heart stop in pain. He hated thinking about it but again, he knew it was coming. Although Vegeta never spoke much about his feelings, he wanted to make her know that he loved her.

"I love you." He all but whispered in her ear. She smiled at the words and just got as close as she could, feeling the arms of her man engulf her body. She felt safe; she always had in the arms that held her as long as those arms belonged to Vegeta. It was faintly in her mind with her times with Yamcha but what she and the sayain had now was something that you couldn't explain. Vegeta's pride was still there, no doubt on it. She knew that before people he'd only give her maybe a gentle eye gaze and if she was lucky a kiss. She still was trying to get him to even hold her hand when they went shopping. Though she could loop her arm in his no problem, she just liked the touch of his hand around hers. Her free hand tickled his chest gently and the moments like that passed slowly. She felt his hand on hers; her eyes had only barely closed somewhat when his fingers entangled with hers. She smiled and closed her eyes fully this time, holding his hand in hers. She could feel the soft tickles on her back where Vegeta's other hand comforted her. The moment finally passed when Bulma lifted her head and placed her nose gently on Vegeta's. He had a slightly hard time focusing on her eyes and she giggled. Giving him a soft kiss, one that was much too short for his taste, she pulled back and smiled.

"Now, don't go after any young alien girls handsome." Vegeta couldn't help but smile at her statement. She knew how to also lighten up the mood. Still holding her hand in his he brought her closer and gave her his own kiss gently on her lips, and then on her forehead. Her eyes had closed before their eyes once again locked together in a passionate stare.

"You are the only one for me. Besides, I don't think they would want to sign a death warrant now would they." He winked, getting her to laugh out loud.

_*Back in Brulla's Room*_

It was the first out of this world outing with her father. She wondered if she'd witness him fighting all out like he had in the years when she was younger. Pressing the side button on the large suit case, it reverted back to it's capusle form. She picked it up and placed it in her case which she put in her backpack. Putting a few little things in there like some pens and her journal, she zipped it up and tossed it over her shoulder. Before she left her room however she turned back to see it was a mess.

"Hmm...well I guess I can clean before I leave." She mumbled to herself. Putting her backpack by the door and in a rush she cleaned up everything. The only part of her room she took her time with was her bed. Though she was well passed the age of 12, she still had some dolls and stuffed animals on her bed. After situtating that she smiled and nodded in approval. Going back to her door she snagged up her backpack and made her way out. She stopped short behind the wall, peeking around the corner to see her parents sharing a moment together. She smiled at their affection. Many times she'd do this and watch them, wishing that one day she'll find someone to share that passion with. Even thinking about that brought her more joy and anticipation about going. When she saw her father's eyes looking at her she knew he had sensed her there. Giving a smile she came out.

"All ready!" She announced. Vegeta gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm not...We'll leave in the morning." Vegeta stated, Bulma still twirling her fingers in Vegeta's hair.

"I have to set up the ship's navigation system with a new update, and same with the gravity machine. Also I'll be putting an AI unit in. It's just a test but hopefully it'll help you both out. I'll get started." Before she could even get out of Vegeta's lap, he stopped her.

"Oh no you don't. You are sleeping first. Four hours at least. I'll make sure the ship is working and go through some checklist." Bulma's head slightly snapped to look at Vegeta and even Brulla had a brow raised. "What...don't you two look at me at that. I'm not helpless you know. I can understand electronics. Remember that you were the one to blow up Nappa's pod with _my _key device." Bulma looked slightly shocked and placed her free hand on her hip.

"How do you know of that?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"It was something that came up when you were working on another ship prototype and you mentioned that you tried to bring Nappa's pod to the hospital where you were all at and you watched it blow up. Thought you knew everything then didn't you." Vegeta smirked. It earned him an ear pull from Bulma and Brulla giggled.

"Don't sass me Vegeta. It was alien technology." He only gave her a snort but was still smiling softly.

"Let's stay on subject here. You go sleep, Brulla do whatever you do during your time. I will run checklist and programs on the ship...Now the question. Which one will we be using?" Bulma smiled at Vegeta and he suddenly got an odd feeling.

"Well, it's similiar to the one Trunks, Pan and Goku took on their journey of the Black Star dragon balls. But I did a lot of reprograming and rebuilding. The unit you two will use will be the one that's most up to date. The others probably wont start cause their engines are ...well lets just say I've been doing a lot of trouble shooting. But that one should be in perfect condition as far as engines go. It's a five bedroom on the top level, gravity room on the bottom, the living area merges with the control panel which has three main seats. The kitchen is also on the bottom level but it's seperate from the gravity room. You'll enter through the dinning and kitchen area and go up to the living area and control panel" Vegeta, though he tried to keep up got slightly lost for a moment before catching on again. Brulla however, got completely lost.

"Can we just get a tour before we leave?" Brulla asked which caused Vegeta to give a snickering snort and Bulma to just laugh. Brulla knew she wasn't smart like her mom, not like Trunks was, but one thing that she knew was that she would be a fighter like her father, at least she would hope she would be.

"Yes, I'll give a tour." Bulma felt a soft squeeze on her hand and looked down at Vegeta who eyed her with a brow raise. "After I get some sleep since your father is so inclined to be getting some Z's." Vegeta smirked and let her up off his lap. Bulma gave Brulla a hug before she left for her room. Brulla smiled and watched her father stand and stretch his arms up above his head.

"I'm going to call the girls and head to the mall then. I'll be back by dinner!" Brulla exclaimed as she skipped off and out the door. The house became quiet and Vegeta let out a sigh. Before he would start on the checks, he decided on a little side trip. Grabbing his leather jacket that Bulma had gotten him on their 20th anniversary Pulling it on and slipping on his boots he left the house. His destination? Kami's place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How did you like it? Not much on the first. Hope you'll stick around for the next chapter. And what is Brulla hiding in that suitcase of hers? Why is Vegeta going to Kami's Place?(Dende of course up there.)**


	2. Chapter 2 :: The Finishing Touches

**/Hello Again! Since i do already have this already drafted, updates will be easy as far as putting them up. So here's chapter 2, still not gone off Planet Earth just yet. Some last minute enjoyments before they leave.**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, DBZ universe belongs to Akiro Toriyama. All other races/creatures are mine. **

**Don't steal...it's bad..and the clown will come and eat your ears ./**

* * *

><p>Vegeta hadn't felt the fresh air in a while. He stuck with driving most of the time now since Bulma and Brulla, though not big shoppers, would have loads to carry back. He enjoyed the feeling, his eyes closing here and there to feel the wind against his face. Though he wanted to take his time, he found himself speeding up. He needed to get to the Lookout. Ascending to super sayain, he shot off again faster.<p>

Dende stood on the edge of lookout, tilting his head some when he sensed a power increase of Vegeta's ki. Mr. Popo saw the young namekian gazing down and joined him.

"What are you looking for Dende?" He asked as the green skinned male gave a smile.

"Vegeta's coming to visit..He seems to be in a rush." Once as he said it, the sayain prince appeared from below and then landed, scaring Mr. Popo a little. Dende gave a head nod and smiled at the prince. "Hey Vegeta." Vegeta turned to see Dende, still looking young as ever. He could recall the time when he was just a kid that he met on planet Namek. He straightened his jacket and turned to the earth guardian.

"I'm leaving for a bit with Brulla." He stated, Dende getting a slightly worried look.

"But..what if something happens?" Dende asked. Vegeta gave him a face that the young namekian has never seen before ever on his face. It basically read 'Are you shitting me?' Vegeta gave his answer when his arms folded in the familiar position that most would find him in.

"Nothing's going to happen. It's been peaceful for a while, Baby is gone, everything's normal _for once_." He said the last bit softer than the rest. Dende caught on and motioned for a walk. Vegeta had no problem following, matching his steps as they walked side by side. Still one of the shortest in the group, Dende was now just slightly taller than Vegeta.

"Who'll take over while you're gone?" The namek asked. Vegeta hadn't thought about it and gave a rather disgruntled sigh.

"I don't know. It's not like anyone needs to. I'm sure if something comes up Trunks and Goten will be idiots and take charge and possibly kill whatever comes or get's themselves killed." Dende had to stop and look at Vegeta when he said that. Vegeta stopped and looked at him. He knew what the kid was thinking. Why would he say that? Vegeta's point was being Brolli period when he had come back when Trunks and Goten were younger and stupid. He hopped that their age had matured them. With Trunks married now, he saw it here and there when he would visit.

"You're right I guess. How long will you be gone?" Dende asked again. Vegeta at this point hated questions. Skip that, he always hated questions, main point being cause he hated having to come up with answers. Granted if he knew the answers, he wouldn't mind the questions.

"Dende you know I hate those types of questions. I'll check in periodically with Bulma and you can ask her for an update." Dende heard the aggravation in Vegeta's voice and if he could, he'd grow slightly pale. Angering Vegeta was never a good thing.

"Well, do you think you'll need any Sensu beans or anything?" He asked again. Vegeta pondered on it but shook his head.

"No. I doubt we'll run into anything that's not that difficult. Don't forget I have ascended to the fourth level."

"With the help of Goku you did." All conversation stopped. Vegeta's eyes were burrowing into Dende's and the namek then just realized what he said. He wanted to smack himself for saying something like that but it was true. Without Goku's help, Vegeta wouldn't have been able to ascend to the fourth level. Mr. Popo could feel the tension of the two. But most was coming off of Vegeta. Dende was ready for an attack, but when no attack came, he took the time to really look at Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes seemed glazed over, as if he was day dreaming. His body was slacked and not tensed. The seconds passed by like minutes which felt like hours. Dende swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. But suddenly Vegeta's voice stopped him.

"Don't talk about Kakarott…" Dende barely heard his voice but he could defiantly hear the strain. But it wasn't the strain of jealously, it was of pain. Dende and Mr. Popo looked at each other and then at Vegeta. The sayain looked to be in pain. Did Goku's death affect him that much?

"Sorry…umm…well you should come back in about a month. I was overhearing they were holding another competition for fighting." Vegeta's eyes leveled up with Dende's.

"I'll pass. It's no fun for me when all my opponents are literally no match for me." He muttered some. Vegeta hardly ever muttered, but within the past years, it just started happening. Dende frowned some. Vegeta hadn't had a good battle since Goku's death and the young namek thought that it was actually painful for Vegeta to not have a challenge like that.

"Ok…Well you have a safe trip Vegeta. Earth will still be here." Dende offered a smile, in hopes that it would lighten up the mood. Vegeta's eyes had darted away to stare off into the sky for a few moments before returning to rest of Dende's being.

"I hope so. If not I know who to come after." He gave a smirk back, but Dende could hear the actual joke behind the words. Dende's smile became wider.

"Goodbye."

"..It's not goodbye. It's see you later." Vegeta didn't know where the words came from, but he hadn't caught them until he said it. Dende only smiled as the sayain took off back home.

* * *

><p>Vegeta landed right in front of the door. He stopped and stood there for a few moments. Goku was never really brought up, and when he was usually he didn't mind it. But how Dende put it, really put a slight strain on the prince. His last <em>pure blood<em> subject, gone. Sure he had his kids and Goku's kids, but at times he found himself missing the goof. Giving a very soft and long sigh, he walked inside and took off his jacket. He made his way to the basement and with a few twist and turns below the ground; he activated the takeoff and landing area. The roof above him opened to reveal the sky above. A few meters from the cottage, others could possibly see the ground opening to reveal several ships ranging from a new single seater pod to the ship that Vegeta and Brulla would be taking. He pressed a few buttons until a voice took him by surprise.

"Would you like to run diagnostics Mr. Vegeta?" Vegeta actually paused in what he was doing and looked around. It didn't dawn on him that it was the AI unit speaking to him. But it clicked when she spoke again.

"Would you like to run diagnostics?" She left the Mr. Vegeta out, which he was , or could be claimed, happy for.

"Yes, run the APU first to begin ground maintenance. I need to make sure all electrical currents are working. Power up inside and run the gravity machine as well. If any issues let me know. Open up panels 54 and 73." The AI unit did as directed as Vegeta grabbed one of Bulma's tool pouches and went to work. As the AI ran all the programs to assure good working order, Vegeta double checked the material and shields on the outside of the space-craft. It seemed Bulma out did herself with this one. He however was taken out of focus when he heard rather annoying giggles. Glancing up from one of the open panels, he noticed Brulla and several of her friends looking down from the opening of the take-off and landing area. With the pliers in one hand and the other free, he simply floated there.

"Hey dad, is it ok if we hang out at the house? We'll be quiet for mom." Out of all the questions he encountered, he hated that one the most.

"Are you sure you're going to be inside? It's nice out. Stay outside.." Brulla huffed some.

"But dad."

"Don't but me. Go get food or something..or go to the lake." He heard one of her friend's pipe up.

"Oh yeah! Let's go to the lake! Some tanning and swimming sounds nice." Brulla sighed and looked down.

"Fine. Ok dad I'll be at the lake!" Vegeta looked back down and just gave a single hand wave. His ears however picked up something that made him smirk.

"Are you sure you two are related? He doesn't look old enough to be your dad."

"Oh trust me Mindy, he is." The girls made their way inside to change while Vegeta continued his "handy man" work on the ship. As they entered, Brulla led them to her now clean room and the girls dropped their things and began changing.

"So you looking forward to leaving? Man I still never believed you when you said your dad was an alien." Brulla chuckled as Mindy, the soft blonde hair female with rather large size breast and petite body pulled off her shirt and jeans.

"Yeah, or his age! He looks like twenty-five." Another girl, her hair dyed a dark green since she wanted to rebel against her parents. Her body was slightly on the chubby side with a small amount of tummy fat but lean looking legs and the outline of muscle on her arms.

"Trust me my dad is like fifty. And it's the blood-line. " Brulla answered as she tossed aside her shirt and bra and grabbed her bikini that she hadn't packed.

"Your brother looks just like your dad, aside from the hair." Brulla laughed.

"Yeah, I kept telling him to Dye his hair black but he kept saying no." When Brulla took off her jeans, something made all the girls jump some. Though it had always been there, for the past two years, Brulla's tail still shocked some of them. It was bright blue like her hair.

"When did you get that again? I know your dad has one." Brulla smiled when her friend asked.

"I was doing some sparing with my brother when my dad was away and..well I got angry and the next thing I knew, I had a tail. Trunks and I both have one now and my dad told us we can't get them chopped off." The green dyed hair female, having half of her bikini on stopped and looked.

"Well why?" Brulla gave a smirk and pulled on the rest of her top piece.

"Cause, Dad likes us to know where our bloodline comes from. I guess I should tell you guys this then too. I didn't want to tell you just yet but I think you guys can handle it. My dad, just happens to be the prince." Brulla said with excitement. The girls, all properly dressed now in their bikinis, came closer and couldn't believe it.

"No way, so does that make you princess?" Mindy asked.

"Well of course it does! Man and you have the smartest mom on the planet!" Brulla gave a laugh, very similar to her mother's as her hand rested on her hip.

"That's right, and that I do Bridget. Come on, we're wasting day light, let's get a tan!"

_*Back at the ship*_

"Engines are up lined and ready to begin ignition for a low power turn." Vegeta, floating a few feet overlooking the cords that were attached to the ship rubbed his chin some, not meaning to smear more grease on his chin until he felt the feeling it gave his skin. Cursing inwardly he ignored it.

"Alright run it." Vegeta said as the AI began to turn the ship. Vegeta listened closely to the start of the engines, though the APU was taking most of his sound waves, he focused on the sounds of the engines. A normal person would have worn ear plugs, but Vegeta was capable of controlling what entered his sensitive ears. Arms folded, and in the usual position he let the turn happen. It took about 20-30 minutes before everything was powered down and the AI spoke again.

"All checks 4.0, Oil is slightly low. I suggest a oil change and test of hydraulics in the landing gear and then a High power turn to suffice." Vegeta landed on the ground and began unplugging some of the cords.

"Alright. Take a rest AI. I'll tell you when to start back up." The loud sounds of the APU stopped and again the workplace became quiet with the slight sounds of tinkering.

_*Upstairs in the Master Bedroom*_

Bulma wasn't sure if four hours had passed, but she had slept for a bit and woke up without any problems. She laid in bed, hearing voices and smiled to herself when she heard Brulla's voice mixed with the others. She must have had her friends come over. After the voices ceased she heard faintly the testing that Vegeta was probably running on the ship. She tensed some, knowing the last time he did that he made a malfunction and the ship exploded. Her eyes closed again and she sighed. She would not be able to sleep again. So instead she got up and took a shower.

The shower itself was refreshing. She stood there for the first 10 minutes, letting the water just run down her body. She gave a sigh and washed herself slowly. She would always lose track of time in the shower. It was her one escape sometimes. Her hands massaged her scalp , washing the shampoo deep in. She was taken out of her trance when she heard a soft snort. Turning a bit suddenly, a hand shot out to catch her from falling. The next thing she knew she was being held by a rather dirty Vegeta.

"Well you could have told me that you were going to take a shower since I'm actually full of grease and grime but I won't pester you since shower time is your time." Bulma chuckled as he helped her regain her footing, With the shower still running she smiled.

"Well get undressed Handsome. Looks like you could use some 'me' time too." Vegeta all but obliged to it.

* * *

><p>Both came out of the shower clean, Vegeta carrying his wife to the bed and placed her down, tossing the towel over her as she laughed at him and quickly wound it up, whipping it to hit right above his butt cheek. Since he knew she would do it, he cause the tip right before it hit his skin.<p>

"You minx." He chuckled as she pulled it back and just laughed.

"Can you get my clothes darling?" She asked as Vegeta walked to the dresser completely nude. Bulma quite enjoyed the view of his form, even with his tail swaying slowly like a cat's would. The sayain grabbed some undergarments for her and himself and again tossed them over. She gave another soft laugh as they both dressed. Vegeta never had difficulty putting clothes on with his tail even after it grew back. Sometimes he'd forget he didn't have one some days when it was cut off. Bulma was dressed quickly and went to gather her lab coat, shirt and pants. She glanced over at Vegeta who was slipping on some pants. She smiled at him softly. She would miss him, in everything. With just her shirt on, she walked over silently and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stopped buttoning his jeans to take her hands in his. He looked back to see her.

"You alright?" He found himself asking.

"Yep..just wondering..are you taking your 'Bad Man' shirt?" She had to start laughing when she heard his large sigh.

"No I'm not taking it. You really think I'd wear that?" She pulled back and searched for it in the dresser.

"You wore it before."

"That was when you made me wear it remember? With green pants I might add..and yellow shoes. You're style was horrible." She gave him a snort.

"I thought you looked handsome."

"In green pants…and yellow shoes? Do I have to say what I said when you _first_ made me wear it?" Bulma recalled the moment and giggled to herself.

"Nope. But I think it would look nice with blue jeans."

"….Sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, the lovely pink shirt..I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger there but I like to torture my readers sometimes? -wonders if that's a valid reason-...Anyways. Yes, Brulla and Vegeta and Trunks all have their tails. 3 Tails. . tails rule. Don't judge. :P**


End file.
